


Motorcycles and Smiles

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: bucky runs a motorcycle gang that helps abused children get away from their families.





	Motorcycles and Smiles

“We’ve ‘nother, Buck.” he heard the call from the other side of the room, above all the phones ringing and voices speaking. “A small child, Dayton.”

Bucky stood up and grabbed his jean jacket and pushed his arms through the sleeves and nodded. “Text me the address.”

“Gotcha.” the black haired man nodded and went back to the computer screen.

James Barnes wasn’t your ordinary biker. Yeah, he looked as big and rough and tough as a troll. But in all reality, he was as soft as a teddy bear. He’d had a rough childhood and it momentarily turned him into a monster during his adolescent years since he had no other outlet.

But a he grew older, he met a few gangs. He had pushed himself into the drug and alcohol life. But someone had saved him. The man’s name was Thanos. The older man was gritter and large. Scary to most folks who crossed his past.

Hell, even Bucky was terrified of him for a long while. Until Thanos learned of Bucky’s past with his abusive father. Together, the pair had created an organization to help children in need of a safe space away from abusive families. Bucky had co-owned the organization with Thanos as the project expanded miles and miles out of the city and into different states. 

Soon enough bikers from all over the country vowed to protect children in need and donations piled in, families opened up their homes for abused child and eventually, Bucky and Thanos became legends among abused children.

Bucky’s cell phone rung out as he exited the building and he glanced at the screen, nodding to himself as he realised the address wasn’t a far drive from where he currently stood.

The child’s name was Cyrus and Bucky hurriedly sat on his motorcycle and drove to the nearest toy store and purchased several items before alerting the police of the situation. Bucky and the police force were friendly, they aided each other in these missions.

Another text alert came through Bucky’s phone and as he stopped at a traffic light, he glanced down at his phone and nodded once more as the police alerted him of their arrival.

A few moments later, he was pulling up to chaos. A couple was arguing violently with an officer and Bucky quickly located the small child and hurried to get him out of harm’s way.

The child was shaking violently and Bucky could see the numerous bruises along his face and arms. It saddened him but he vowed to help whomever he could. He wrapped a thick blanket around the child’s shoulders before sitting him on the motorcycle seat and walking over to an officer. They made small talk for a few moments before the chaos finally died down as the coupe were forced into the back of a cruiser.

“I’ll send arrangements.” Bucky nodded to the officer before turning around walking back to the motorcycle. He tucked his hand underneath the child’s chin and gently prodded hi to meet his eyes. “you’re safe with me.”

“Promise?” the small child asked.

Bucky nodded and the child  wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck in a tight grip.


End file.
